The Jones Conspiracy
by Population1-13th
Summary: Red vs. Blue/Hetalia crossover, AU. The Director has always gone about trying to protect humanity from extinction, but in this story he doesn't simply use his Freelancers, he intends to use the Nations, and his methods are as cruel as ever. Warning for cursing I did say Red vs Blue was involved .
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello, everyone. I've been looking forward to posting this for quite a while; I'm hoping it'll be good.

It's a _Red vs. Blue_/_Hetalia_ crossover. Let the record show I own neither of these and am making no profit on this, so please—don't sue me.

_Red vs. Blue_ fans: _Hetalia_ is about the Nations of the world personified. It's history on crack.

_Hetalia_ fans: _Red vs. Blue_ is a _Halo_ based Machinima created by Rooster Teeth, the portion I am drawing from is of the Freelancers, a group of special ops agents who eventually fall victim to horrible fates.

Fans of both: Welcome.

I don't want to risk the author's note being longer than the actual chapter, so more information in chapter 2. Enjoy.

* * *

The man in the cell was hardly recognizable as his former self—his hair was lank and drooping into his face, his eyes were empty, and his shoulders were stooped. He appeared broken, far from the freedom fighter he had been only years before. He had almost given up on freedom—he'd been in the cell too long, hadn't seen the sun or the sky, the land that he loved. He had tried to escape earlier on. But now—

He looked up as the door to the cell was pushed open and met his visitor with a stony glare few from his old life would recognize on him. But he couldn't be the person he had been, the man who would be recognizable to the people he had known—none of them were here now, only his captor and that meant one thing, and one thing only—survive.

"Director," the man growled.

The Director stood tall and proud, smiling smugly, arms behind his back. He nodded, "America."

America grimaced, "Come to gloat, dude?"

"That depends," the Director said, "you were the one who requested that I inform you of changes in the lineup of my Freelancers. Would you count that as gloating?"

"Tell me."

"We have a new recruit."

"Who is it this time?"

"Texas," the director pretended not to notice as America pushed his glasses ever-so-gently up the bridge of his nose, "She fought like a woman possessed, but she's one of us now safe and sound. You needn't worry, America."

"Like hell," America glared at the Director through his glasses.

"Come now, if you're still holding a grudge about what happened to Florida—"

"Don't—don't talk about what happened to Florida." America's voice cracked.

"It was a valiant rescue attempt on your part, America. Such a shame Florida had to be lost." On that note the Director turned on his heel and strode out of the cell.

America glared at the cell door, hoping the Director could feel all his hatred and anger through the walls, but after the Directors footsteps had faded to nothingness he slumped. The once proud man buried his face in his hands, "Poor, poor Florida."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Still with me? Good. If you're familiar with _RvB_ and not _Hetalia_ or vice versa you'll catch on quick. Or better yet go watch; you're in for a treat with either.

_Red vs Blue_ fans: This is very, very AU. Before you come trying to kill me for messing something up remember that, then come try to kill me.

Also there is one and only one OC in this story. I generally do not like OCs and try to avoid writing them under the notion that others feel the same way, but this one was necessary as a plot device. His name is Cal and I hope he doesn't offend you too much.

Finally any pairings took a backseat to the actual story, but you may notice subtle York/Carolina and a bit of USUK.

I think that's the basic info. Sorry for the long author's note, on with the story.

* * *

"Agents, as you have been informed, this mission is of great importance." The Director pressed a button on the center console and a picture of a young man paralleled by what must have been his suit off armor appeared on the holoscreen. "This man is Private Calvin Jones; we have intell indicating that there is plot to kidnap this man. You are to make sure this does not happen by any means necessary."

"Uh, sir?"

"Yes, Agent Washington?" the Director raised an eyebrow.

"Why is this Private Jones of any importance to the program?" Wash asked

"That is classified information, Agent Washington," the Director changed gears quickly, "Now, Carolina will be leading the team from the field. Your objective is to get to Private Jones before his kidnappers. Carolina." He nodded to her.

"We have very little intell about the kidnappers only that they are a small team—most likely two man—who are part of a much larger organization," Carolina leaned on the console as a hologram came up, "This is the base at which Jones is stationed, we need to get in and get out quickly and quietly, any obvious activity at the base could alert the kidnappers to our presence before we get the job done. The team will consist of Washington, Maine, and I. York was supposed to be on this mission as well, but due to his accident in training yesterday with Agent Texas, we'll all have to pick up the—"

"Don't be so quick to write me off, 'Lina." Everyone present turned to the doorway where York was leaning.

"York," Carolina started, "but you're—"

"Fine, and I'm coming along. We're the good guys we're supposed to be protecting people, and that's damn well what I'm going to do." He crossed the room in an easy stride as he spoke; someone who didn't know him would think he was just fine. Carolina knew him and she saw how he stumbled ever so slightly.

"York—" she said again as he came to a stop next to her.

"I'm fine, 'Lina, and I'm going through with this mission," he spoke in an undertone so as not to be heard by the others. Carolina nodded slowly after a moment, still seeming doubtful. "What kind of fire power should we be expecting from these guys?" York asked, louder this time.

"We don't know."

"So, be ready for anything then."

"Exactly, from the kidnappers and the base. The base will be likely to arm and retaliate should we be detected as we won't be ID'ed in its databanks. We will be perceived as being as much of a threat as the kidnappers." Carolina finished.

"Then don't be detected," the Director stated.

"4-7-Niner will be transporting us via Pelican. We get in, we get out, we get Private Jones back to the _Mother of Invention_. Any Questions?" There were none.

"That is all," the Director said, "You are dismissed."

"Yes sir."

"This is so like America! Never making things easy!"

"Calm down, England-san."

"Why should I Japan? He always made things hard on me, always!" England shouted.

"For one thing, it is not America we are dealing with, it is one of his states. Please, England-san take a deep breath or something." Japan said softly.

England sighed, suddenly sounding weary and a tad broken, "Finding America himself has been hell as well, Japan. He just had to up and disappear on us."

"You know as well as I do that was probably not his fault, he would have surfaced by now if he were off on one of his 'adventures'. He must be…" Japan trailed off, not knowing how to put it gently.

England closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "That just makes it all the harder."

"I miss him too, England-san. The States most likely felt the same way. That is most likely why they spread out the way they did, trying to get away from the reality of it all."

"Of course they didn't hang around to pick up the pieces. Except for DC they all just had to go gallivanting off into the stars," England was back to grumbling, but after a moment he softened, "Did you see any of them before they left, Japan?"

"California, Washington, and Hawaii. California seemed eager to run, Washington was pretty broken up about it, and Hawaii had drawn back into himself, though he is still back on Earth."

"And how many of his states had to inherit his hero complex and hard headedness? How many just had to jump at the chance to become 'space marines' and fight aliens? I swear, America filled their heads with far too many UFO theories. All this running, it just makes it more difficult to…"

"Pick up the pieces?" Japan offered.

England nodded, "Yes." Ever since America's disappearance he and Japan, along with a few others such as Germany and China, had been trying to piece back together the chaos left behind. Most civilians didn't notice, blaming the state of things on the war, but to some, like England, the real reasons were apparent. And the States hadn't helped anything by trying to pull away from what was left of their broken nation. They'd checked in on Tennessee, Louisiana, and Oregon in varying degrees of recentness, the last of whom had pointed them in the direction of California.

"_I thought it would have been obvious," he'd said, "Cal is still going by Calvin Jones when he needs a name."_

"_Jones," as England had put it, "is a pretty common name, lots of people have it."_

"_And yet you still managed to find little ole' Salem Jones. Now get out there and find Cal, would you."_

"Japan?" England asked, pulling himself out of his musings, "Do you think California will run away again, he's never like to be tied down anywhere, has he?"

"He might," Japan shrugged.

England accepted this—Japan had known California far better than he had, in fact England hadn't had much contact at all with any of America's states. To him they were mostly just the number on the back of America's jacket—50, though it would be 49 now, even with Puerto Rico.

California _might_ run again, but it wouldn't matter if he did. He'd have to still be alive and free to be able to run. Knowing he was alive and free just made their lives a bit easier, they could move on to the next state, bringing them one step closer to some sort of system for managing the broken pieces.

England put his helmet back on and turned to the console to check the ship's instruments—making sure they were still on course.

An idea struck him—"Hey, Japan?"

Japan glanced at him from where he stood over their holomap table, "Hai?"

"Do your prefectures ever give you problems like this?"

Japan chuckled, "You have no idea, England-san."


End file.
